Doctor Who - Day of the Doctor AU
by Janus2
Summary: An AU of DOTD with no John Hurt war Doctor and more reference to the classic series and the darkness and suffering of the Time War seen for real, dark Doctor.
1. The Name of The Doctor end

**Doctor Who – The Day of the Doctor AU**

This is an AU I decided to write to feature Paul McGann in the place of John Hurt, warning, if you don't like dark Doctor look away now.

* * *

_The Doctor looked up and saw the figure in front of him and Clara, the tall figure in the red cloak covered in scorch and soot marks._

"_Who's that?"_

"_Never mind. Let's go back. "_

"_But who is he? "_

"_He's me. There's only me here, that's the point. Now let's get back."_

"_But he's different, why's he turned away" _

"_I said he was me. I never said he was the Doctor. "_

"_I don't understand. "_

"_Look, my name, my real name, that is not the point. The name I chose is the Doctor. The name you choose, it's like, it's like a promise you make. He's the one who broke the promise. "_

_Clara fainted into the Doctor's arms his gangly limbs wrapped around her before pulling her bridal style into his arms._

"_Clara? Clara? Clara! "_

_The Doctor had felt the weight of this on his chest for centuries, so finally his secret escaped._

"_He is my secret."_

_The Doctor looked up as a hollow and bitter voice came from the not-Doctor._

"_I did what I always did, what we've always done, and I'd do it again, for the sake of this universe and any other."_

_The Doctor had to keep the bile down his throat, he could taste the soot and ash in his mouth._

"_What you did was amoral and horrific. It was not in the name of the Doctor!" _

_At this point the Doctor turned to walk away but he could still here the figures retort._

"_That's the point as the Doctor I couldn't fight a war, but I am not the Doctor. I am the Warking, I will fight for the universe at any cost."_

_At this point the not-Doctor, the Warking turned and pulled his hood back to watch the Doctor, the cloak was held up by what must have been golden seal of Rassilon hooks with a golden chain he wore a torn black frock coat a torn waistcoat covered in soot and scorch marks, a shirt with blackened edges and black silk scarf round his neck worn cream trousers covered in stitch marks and hard military boots. His face, the face of the eighth Doctor that would once have been handsome and aristocratic but now was a hardened man who looked as if he'd spent twenty years in the marines before becoming a psycho and was weathered, older and harder, with a large scar from his left forehead down to his right cheek._

**Introducing**

**Paul McGann**

**As**

**The Warking**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Battle of Kasterborous

**The battle of Kasterborous**

On the last day, the last day of Gallifrey, the last day of the last Great Time War a single time ship speed through the fire and death, a single ship of neither side, a ship of the last survivors of their kind, another group affected by the war of two groups of intangible and meaningless gods.

"My lord eternal we are nearing the edge of the distortion field," the ships pilot said turning back to the being behind her, once they'd been the gods of the universe, Time, Death and Pain. But not anymore, the universe was aflame the war was devastating the whole of space and time, the eternal halls had burnt, and the Eternals were now running scared on a space ship away from the wall of suffering, destruction and death.

The vessel lurched back, the Eternals extended their senses back to 'hear' and 'see' the roar of a TARDIS as a massive orange sphere blasted and covered in scorch marks speed towards them.

"The Time Lords have got us,"

"Can we escape?"

The pilot shook her head she had no way to stop them.

"I don't know…"

"_Put your engines to a vortex resonation of 4.579 chronons per Picosecond,"_

The voice was hollow and bitter and come from the figure in the red cloak, the Eternals looked in disbelief, they knew who was there.

"_Now!" _

The figure roared raising gun at the pilot, she turned to her commander before obeying the man in the red cloak. The ship instantly moved forward away from the moving sphere.

The man pulled his cloak hood back to see the face of the eight Doctor as the Warking the same as he'd be seen in the Doctor's time stream centuries later exactly the same except the scar which the man before them lacked.

"You need to hurry out of this system immediately the last of the Daleks are massing for the final assault, as he spun to leave a voice boomed through the ship.

"**I am commander of Presidential Quadrun 300. You cannot outrun this war TARDIS. Further vessels from the fleet are already at intercept positions in real-space and tangential time routes on all statistical possibilities. Doctor you can save these people, just surrender."**

The Warking didn't stop he walked to his TARDIS as the Time Lords destroyed the vessel around them, the Warking knew why the Time Lords wanted him, temporal correction, Rassilon wanted him to be a good little guard dog, well not on my life he thought. A millennia ago at the start of the war he would have turned and tried to help them, but not anymore, he is not the Doctor…

* * *

The Commander of the war TARDIS watched as the last of the Eternals died, she showed no compassion, but then backed away in fear as a blue box cleared the wreckage.

"Commander of Presidential Quadrun 300." You want death and destruction, I'll give you death and destruction," The voice was barely a whisper but sent shivers of terror down her spine. She spun to the six pilots at the central console.

"Destroy that TARDIS no…"

She could never finish her sentence, the Doctor watched on the overhead scanner as the war TARDIS exploded in the line of site of the TARDIS weapons system, the dull brass spike covered in concentric brass rings, the Doctor smiled briefly before speeding back towards the centre of the fire and death, in the distance he could see the millions of Dalek ships and same number of Time Lord craft fighting, the two ancient suns of Kasterborous casting a feeble glow compared the flash of weapons and glinting metal.

* * *

As the TARDIS sped into battle it was observed, at the centre of the battle a massive Dalek saucer fired two Timeonic fusion weapons at a triumvirate of war TARDIS, they never stood a chance as the planet sized spheres exploded.

"**THE-DOCTOR-IS-DETECTED-HIS-TARDIS-IS-MOVING-ON-A-TANGENTIAL-COURSE-TOWARDS-GALLIFREY"**

The Dalek emperor turned as the Dalek reported this development, the Doctor, or the Warking as he called himself now was a one man army with him the Time Lords might actually win the war.

The emperor roared it's orders.

"**DESTROY-HIM-NOW"**

But it was too late; the TARDIS phased straight through the transduction barriers.

* * *

On Gallifrey between the mountains of solace and solitude Rassilon entered the Presidential quarters, he absentmindedly fingered the sash around his neck he looked up in surprise and fear as the lights failed and a TARDIS roared into existence, the feared blue box of the destroyer of worlds materialised in his office. Into the darkness crept the Warking the cloak seemed to be glowing a blood red colour of its own accord as he moved closer to the retreating Rassilon he raised his right hand to choke the life from the legend of the darks times.

"You think you are the saviour of our people, you think you can win the Time War, hah! You Lord Rassilon are nothing more than a joke, a self-serving coward who despite what he believes shall die!"

The Warking said these words as he choked the Lord Rassilon pulling the sash from him and throwing him across the room. The Doctor then pulled the gun from his pocket before shooting Rassilon, the golden glow of regeneration started, he never looked back as he entered his old TARDIS and leaving the cowering lord Rassilon.

* * *

Across the planet the transduction barriers collapsed as a war TARDIS collided with the barrier and a thousand Daleks swarmed down to attack Arcadia, Gallifrey's second city.

The initial bombardment shattered the glass dome over the citadel, gun placements instantly opened fire from across the cityscape.

_So it begins, _thought the Warking holding a large Time Lord anti-Dalek weapon with a frock coat full of quantum grenades a sonic screwdriver in his trouser pocket and a pair vortex guns attached to the waistcoat and obscured by the black frock coat he now had buttoned up. He looked behind him not to see the blue box of his TARDIS instead the sturdy body of Compassion the sentient type-103 TARDIS, she walked over to him with a pleading expression.

"There has to be another way" she said, begging him as she always had since she permanently joined the war two centuries ago.

_There was no other way, _the Warking thought, he knew she'd follow him so he pulled the red cloak around him, activated a personal force field before pulling his hood up and leaping down into the fray ready to fight and die for his home world and the rest of the universe.

He knew she would follow him; _everything happens for a reason_ the Warking still had to believe that…


End file.
